disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5862961-20131005080601
OK so we ar predicting that the kiss is going to happen in dude stop my truck ! but I think what they are doing there just gonna throw it in in an episode where we dont excect it ?? anyways I have a scene from dud stop my truck that I have made up where I think They are going to kiss , here it goes Scene Jack is driving, holding kims hand, Kim is blind folded Jack Where are we going kim said You see Jack said The car stopped and opened the blind fold At a dive in theatre. Jack Said OMG Jack I've aslways wanted to go to one of these Haha, yeah OI know, Come one lest get in the back of the truck. Jack and kim jumped in the back of the truck and sat their and talked, it has being 3 years since they have met. They movie started, jack and kim eat their food before the movie had even started because they where there an hour before. It got to the middle of the movie, Kim head was on jacks chest, and jacks arm was around kims shoulder. Kim shivers (Kims was waering a singlet and a skirt) Kim you ok Jack asked Kim. Yeah Just a little cold. Kim replied. Why didn't you say. Jack asked concerened because you didn't have a jacket. Kim answered back with her head down Kim its ok I have jacket in the front, and a rung if you want one. Jack said. Ok Kim said with a smile appeaing on her face Jack hooped out of the car and went ot the front and grabbed the rug anbd jackets. He put the jacket over kims sholders and the rug over their legs Aren't you cold Kim asked Nar Im fine. Jack relpied at this point jack and kim where looking ing to each others eyes You know kim, your eyes look beautiful in the moon light jack whispered Thank you Kim replied putting her head down trying to hid her blush Why do you put your head down, you look beautiful when you blush, Jack said lifing her head, up wit two of his fingers. Thank you. Kim replied. Jack I just want you to know that I think you an amazing guy and i'm glad to be your girlfriend , kim said And I am glad to be the boyfriend of the most prettiest girl in the world. Ha jack Im not the pretty. Kim Yes you are. Jack said you really think so. Yes. I do Jack and Kim where getting closer and closer as they where talking would I do this if you wheren't the most prettiest girl in the world - with that Jack cupped kims cheack and kisssed her.... Jack and kim pulled away and smiled at each other and placed their forhead together happy anniversry ! (this is because it was the first time they met) rememebr the very first epeiode <3 The end !!!!!!!